Younger as Older
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: Athrun juga manusia. Meski sudah berkali-kali menghadapi Kira di medan perang, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran sahabatnya itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Light alias ringan. Mind to Read and Review : ?


**Title: **Younger as Older

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise & BANDAI

**Genre: **Friendship

**Rated: **K+

**Warning: **OOC, _plotless_, alur kebut, gaje, _fluff? Not BL!_

**A/N:**

Hahaha, entah perasaan saya aja apa emang tiap bikin fic yang _rada_ serius disclaimernya saya tulis pake ce melingker yak? *lirik2 disclaimer* (emangnya ini fic serius?) *buak!*

**Summary:**

"_Kira biasa diperlakukan sebagai adik oleh Athrun, tapi apa dia selamanya mau diperlakukan sebagai adik? "Maaf, aku orang yang jahat." Not BL! Mind to read n' review?"_

.

* * *

**Younger as Older**

Ritsu-ken

* * *

.

Athrun juga manusia.

Dia memang seorang c_oordinator, _tapi dia juga manusia. Ia bisa merasa penat, sedih, menyesal, dan marah dalam waktu yang sama. Semua itu tak jarang membuatnya lelah.

Athrun juga manusia.

Bahkan Kira, seorang _u__ltimate coordinator_, lebih sering menangis dari pada dirinya. Kira juga rapuh, bukan orang tanpa emosi yang hanya bisa berwajah datar melihat begitu banyak korban yang timbul akibat perang. Apalagi dirinya yang _hanya_ seorang _Coordinator, _bukan _Ultimate Coordinator_?

Karena itu jangan salahkan Athrun kalau saat perang usai, ia kembali ke Archangel dengan pandangan buram dan keringat dingin mengucur deras, dan membuat sahabatnya mau tak mau membuka pintu kokpit Justice secara paksa dari luar karena ia tak kunjung turun. Jangan salahkan Athrun kalau tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat dingin dan membuat sang pilot berambut cokelat itu menatapnya khawatir dari arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Athrun! Kau kenapa? Hei, Athrun!"

Jangan juga salahkan Athrun kalau ia tak menjawab panggilan sahabatnya dan memilih untuk pergi ke alam tak terbatas miliknya.

* * *

.

Walau perang sudah usai, para kru Archangel, Eternal, dan _mantan _kru Minerva masih sibuk berkeliaran mengurusi berbagai hal. Mulai dari mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada mantan 'musuh' mereka, atau sibuk memperbaiki _mobile suit _dan kapal yang rusak, bahkan membersihkan darah dari mereka yang terluka di lantai.

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang memakai baju Admiral Orb itu menghela napas berat sambil melonggarkan kerah _turtle neck-_nya. Ia baru saja selesai memberi laporan pada Kapten Ramius dan mengurus berbagai kerusakan pada Strike Freedom. Ia juga membantu para eks-kru Minerva yang sudah ditanyai untuk mengantar mereka ke kamar untuk beristirahat atau ke kantin jika lapar, bahkan ke toilet untuk membersihkan diri atau buang air.

Ia memegang perutnya sendiri. Bergetar. Kira menghela napas lagi. Lapar, memang. Sangat. Tapi ia belum bisa makan. Belum sekarang.

Lacus tak bisa menemaninya pergi ke ruang kesehatan karena ia masih sibuk bicara dengan Kapten Ramius dan Andrew Waltfed**. **Kira memakluminya. Pikirannya masih belum bisa tenang saat mengetahui teman baiknya pingsan di kokpit. Setelah membawa tubuh demam Athrun ke ruang kesehatan, ia pun langsung pergi setelah mendapat panggilan dari Kapten dan baru bisa berkunjung sekarang.

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka dan menampakkan ruangan serba putih dengan bau alkohol dan obat-obatan lain yang menyengat. Alisnya bertaut. Ia merasakan sedikit nyeri di dadanya melihat Athrun terbaring lemah seperti itu di depannya. Kira segera menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Athrun.

"Athrun ..." Ia bergumam cemas. Athrun menggenggam tepi selimut dan seprai dengan erat sampai menimbulkan beberapa guratan. Napasnya tersengal dan ia terus menggumamkan hal-hal yang tak jelas.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Dia cuma demam. Mungkin kelelahan." Suara berat seorang wanita mengagetkannya. Sang dokter jaga tersenyum saat kedua bola _amethys _itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi '_sungguh?_'. Mengerti, ia mengangguk mantap. "Kau tak keberatan menungguinya sebentar, kan? Aku akan bicara pada Kapten untuk tidak kembali ke Orb dulu. Tidak dengan kondisi beberapa awak yang terluka. Akan sangat berbahaya saat menembus atmosfer."

Kira segera berdiri dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih banyak. Maaf, sudah merepotkan Anda."

Dokter itu melambai singkat. "Tak perlu berterima kasih, ini memang tugasku. Nah, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. Di sana ada baskom berisi air. Gantilah kompresnya kalau sudah mulai hangat, ya." Setelah itu ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

Kira menunduk lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih tepat sebelum pintu itu tertutup.

"Nggh ... Ibu ... tidak ... Kira ... jangan ... Nicol ..."

Kira tersentak. Mimpi buruk. Ia sering mendengar igauan ini tengah malam saat mereka tidur sekamar. Mimpi yang sering menghantui Athrun dan membuatnya terbangun untuk membangunkan dan menenangkannya.

Kira menyentuh kain putih di dahi Athrun. Panas. Ia segera mengambilnya, mencelupkannya dalam air, memerasnya sebentar, dan meletakkannya lagi di dahi Athrun. Pemilik mata _emerald _itu berhenti menegang. Tubuhnya melemas dan igauannya berhenti. Kira masih bisa mendengar bunyi napasnya yang satu-satu.

"Kau selalu memaksakan diri," ujar Kira dengan bertopang dagu di tangan kanan. Ia terus memperhatikan sosok temannya yang kini tidak berdaya. Ia ingat, waktu kecil dulu Athrun sering muncul dari pintu kamarnya dengan napas memburu dan tas ransel masih tergantung di punggung saat ia sakit. Kira tersenyum, hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menyambut kedatangannya yang menimbulkan perasaan hangat yang nyaman di dadanya. Ia senang, sangat senang karena masih ada yang mengingat keberadaannya yang hilang di kelas.

Tanpa sadar Kira tersenyum. Perasaan hangat itu muncul lagi. Diambilnya kain di dahi Athrun dan mulai mencelupkannya dalam air sebelum kembali memasangnya di tempat semula. Ia merasa cemas, tentu saja. Teman macam apa yang tak khawatir saat teman baiknya sakit? Tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa geli. Geli yang menyenangkan. Ya, merasa senang.

Kira menyentuh dahi Athrun dan menyeka sedikit poninya yang tersangkut di kain. Ia terus memandangi wajah Athrun yang merah dan bisa merasakan napasnya yang hangat di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum geli. Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah Athrun yang seperti ini. Sosoknya yang polos, bukan sosok yang kuat dan memegang tanggung jawab besar di pundaknya. Bukan. Hanya sosok _seorang_ Athrun Zala.

Ia mulai membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan adik kembarnya kalau ada di sini dan melihat sosok Athrun yang seperti ini. Membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan? Sudah pasti. Menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak ada di samping Athrun? Bisa diperkirakan. Mengatai Athrun bodoh karena tidak perhatian pada dirinya sendiri? Tidak usah ditanya. Menangis? Kira tersenyum.

Ia kembali mengambil kain yang mulai menghangat itu sambil bersenandung tanpa sadar. Ia lupa kalau dia baru saja bertempur antara hidup dan mati. Ia lupa kalau ia baru saja membunuh entah berapa orang. Ia lupa kalau ia sekarang ada di kapal perang. Kira tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Ki ... ra ...?" Mata _emerald _itu perlahan terbuka saat sang pilot berambut cokelat hendak menaruh kain putih itu di atas dahi.

Kira tertegun, kembali terseret ke dunia nyata. Mendapati napas temannya yang entah-sejak-kapan mulai tenang, ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Athrun menyentuh dahinya sendiri dan agak terkejut menemukan sesuatu yang basah di sana. Namun ia langsung mengerti. Ia ingat saat pandangannya mulai buram dan sangat sulit untuk berkonsentrasi juga tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat. Begitu. Rupanya ia tumbang. "Lebih baik. Berapa lama aku tidur?" jawabnya dengan suara serak, berusaha menatap Kira dengan matanya yang redup.

Kira mengedarkan pandangan ke jam yang tergantung mantap di dinding. Ia terkejut, tak menyangka kalau sudah tiga jam ia ada di sini. Tapi Athrun tidak menemukan ekspresi itu di wajah temannya. Kira pergi sejenak mengambil air minum yang terletak di samping lemari obat. Ia menopang kepala Athrun sedikit dan membantunya minum. Kira menaruh gelas itu di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. "Enam jam. Tidak usah pikirkan apa-apa. Istirahatlah lagi. Dokter sudah bicara dengan Murrue-_san_ kalau kita tidak akan melakukan perjalanan panjang untuk sementara."

"Apa karena aku?" tanyanya sigap, berusaha duduk dengan tangan bertopang di kasur.

Kira menggeleng cepat dan menahan bahu Athrun. "Ada beberapa awak lain yang juga terluka. Kita tak bisa kembali ke Orb, akan membahayakan kondisi mereka," jelasnya pelan namun tegas.

Athrun bergumam dan kembali telentang. Sebelum mengganti kainnya lagi, Kira menyentuh dahi Athrun dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menyentuh dahinya sendiri. "Masih agak panas, tapi kurasa demammu sudah turun. Tidurlah," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum kelegaan.

"Kau sejak tadi menungguiku?" tanya Athrun, menatap lekat mata Kira.

"Hm?" pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangkat bahu, "tidak juga. Aku baru bisa menjengukmu tiga jam setelah kau pingsan. Maaf. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus," jawabnya ringan. Entah kenapa ia tertawa kecil saat menjawabnya.

Menanggapi ada yang aneh, Athrun menatap Kira dengan tatapan menyelidik. Senyum belum lepas dari wajahnya. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menunggu Athrun untuk bicara. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Pilot muda itu tersentak, tidak menduga pertanyaan sahabatnya. Sebelum sempat bertanya balik, Athrun lebih dulu menambahkan, "Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau tidak berhenti tersenyum. Apa ada sesuatu?" Ia tahu, senyum Kira tak hanya berarti kebahagiaan. Bahkan saat sedih pun, ia akan tersenyum hanya untuk membuat orang lain tak khawatir. Dan dalam kondisi tak berdaya seperti sekarang, Athrun agak sulit untuk membaca ekspresi yang terpancar dari bola mata _amethys _itu. Bola mata yang selalu memberinya pernyataan yang jujur.

Kira terdiam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha dan menunduk. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sejak tadi terus tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau perasaan hangat yang aneh sukses membuatnya melupakan berbagai pikiran berat yang membendung di kepalanya. Jujur saja ia juga tak tahu alasannya. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. Namun pandangan itu kembali melembut disusul dengan kekehan kecil dari bibirnya.

Ia tahu.

Athrun makin menautkan alisnya, bingung. _Apa yang sudah kulewatkan selama aku tidur?_

Kira mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Athrun. Wajahnya agak memerah. Perasaannya bercampur antara malu dan bersalah. "Maaf. Aku orang yang jahat." Ia berdiri dan menarik selimut Athrun sampai menutupi bahunya. Kira menepuk-nepuk bahu Athrun pelan, menyuruhnya tidur sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tapi Athrun justru menarik tangan sahabatnya saat ia beranjak pergi sambil membawa baskom tadi untuk mengganti airnya. "Tunggu. Katakan padaku, Kira. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau memikirkan sikapmu yang aneh ini."

Kira melepaskan tangannya dengan perlahan dan berjalan ke wastafel. Membuang airnya, dan mengisinya dengan yang baru. "Sungguh, bukan apa-apa. Aku akan menyanyikanmu _lullaby _kalau kau tidak juga tidur".

Seketika wajah Athrun bertambah pucat. Ia ingat saat ia mendengar nyanyian Kira di kelas musik waktu kecil dulu. Kenangan itu sukses membuatnya merinding. "Tapi ..."

Kira mengambil kain di dahi Athrun dan menggantinya dengan cepat. "Akan kubawakan susu coklat dan biskuit kalau kau berjanji akan tidur," celetuknya singkat dengan seulas senyum lebar. Kira berpamitan pada Athrun dengan alasan pergi memanggil dokter dan memberitahu yang lain kalau keadaannya sudah membaik.

Athrun terus menautkan alisnya, berpikir. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk dia mengerti apa yang membuat Kira terus tersenyum seperti sekarang. Wajah Athrun kian memerah. "KIRA!" sahutnya geram tepat saat pintu itu tertutup dan menyembunyikan sosok pemuda bermata lavender yang sedang tertawa renyah.

Athrun segera menarik selimut sampai melewati kepalanya. Tapi akhirnya ia menurunkannya lagi sampai leher karena tidak tahan pengapnya. Namun seulas senyum terus mengantarkannya ke dunia semu tanpa mimpi buruk, hanya gelap. Ya, gelap. Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Athrun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba bayangan Kira saat bernyanyi di sekolah dulu mulai menghantuinya. Athrun tak bisa tidur.

Sementara di luar, Lacus yang baru saja hendak masuk akhirnya berhenti setelah mendapati sosok Kira yang baru saja keluar sambil tertawa. "Kira," sapanya ramah.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Lacus lurus, masih tersenyum lebar. Lacus tertegun. Ada yang berbeda dari Kira. Entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih ... lebih ... seperti anak-anak? Tapi Lacus hanya tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuat orang yang sangat ia cintai ini sampai seperti ini, yang jelas ia bersyukur. Ia akan mencari tahu nanti.

Alasan sederhana di balik senyuman Kira, alasan konyol ia merasakan sensasi geli saat melihat Athrun sakit, semua itu hanya karena ia akhirnya bisa membalas perlakuan Athrun selama ini yang selalu bersikap sebagai seorang kakak. Dan saat Athrun sakit, ia takkan bisa bersikap sebagai kakak karena Kira yang akan menjaganya. Kini Kira adalah sang kakak.

Alasan yang benar-benar konyol.

"Aah, Athrun baru saja tidur. Demamnya sudah turun. Kau mau menjenguknya?" tanya Kira ringan.

Lacus menggeleng. "Biarkan dia tidur. Mau makan bersama?"

.

* * *

Omake?

* * *

.

"Khukhukhu ..."

Athrun berdiri tegap dengan tangan menyilang dan senyum penuh kemenangan. Seragam admiralnya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang diktator keji dengan tatapan aneh merendahkan. Ruangan serba putih ini benar-benar menjadi tempat pembalasan dendam untuknya.

"Jangan ... melihatku ... seperti itu ... Athrun." Suara serak itu benar-benar terdengar menyedihkan. Kira bahkan bisa merasakan nyeri di dadanya yang membuat paru-parunya serasa ditusuk. Ia terbatuk. Dingin. Tapi hidungnya terasa panas.

Ya, Kira ketularan Athrun.

Dengan cepat Kira menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya rapat-rapat. Athrun menahannya. "Jangan ditutupi seperti itu, _Kira. _Kau akan makin sulit bernapas," ujarnya sinis.

"Nggak ... apa ... apa. Jangan tarik ... selimutnya ... Athrun," balas Kira dengan suara tertahan dan _bindeng_, mempertahankan posisi selimutnya.

"Ayolah, kau takkan bisa tidur kalau begitu. Biar kubawakan susu sapi segar dan roti isi coklat untukmu agar kau bisa tidur nyenyak." Athrun tak mau kalah. Ia juga menarik selimut Kira agar tak lagi menutupi wajahnya.

"Nggak ... usah ...!" sergahnya lagi.

"Ayo, apa kau mau permen kenyal saja?"

"Nggh ... Ath—"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" suara seorang wanita mengagetkan mereka tiba-tiba.

Athrun melepas tangannya dan segera berbalik ke arah pintu. Kira pun mengintip dari balik selimutnya. Keduanya menelan ludah. _Murrue-san!_

"Pantas saja kalian nggak sembuh-sembuh. Athrun Zala, kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kan?" tegurnya tajam. Athrun menunduk. "Dan Kira! Berhenti bertingkah konyol dan cepat istirahat! Kalau begini terus kita tidak kembali-kembali ke Orb! Cagalli sudah sangat cemas dan aku juga repot menjawab pertanyaannya! Jangan main-main saja!" yang ditegur hanya mengangguk pelan.

Murrue mendengus dan menahan poninya dengan tangan kiri. Ia berdecak. "_Geez ... _kalian ini benar-benar... sudahlah! Kira, tidurlah cepat! Athrun! Keluar dari ruangan ini! Aku tidak mau dengar laporan kalau kau ketularan Kira dan demam lagi!"

"Baik, Kapten!" Athrun memberi hormat pada sosok wanita tegap yang masih memasang wajah galak. Kira memilih berguling ke kiri dan menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Jangan tidur dengan posisi miring ke kiri, Kira! Dan turunkan selimutmu sampai ke leher saja!"

Kira mengumpat pelan—hal yang paling jarang dilakukannya—dan berganti miring ke kanan dan menurunkan selimutnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan suara dengkuran pelan tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh orang-orang di UKS—sekedar untuk membuat Murrue-_san _berhenti mengomelinya.

Athrun hanya berdecak melihat trik yang dilakukan Kira. Trik yang biasa Athrun lakukan dulu kalau Kira datang ke rumahnya dan mengganggu waktu tidur-sampai-siang-nya di hari minggu.

Dasar bocah.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Ohyeaaaaah~ ini arsip jadul banget yang sukses ane temukan saat gali-gali goa penyimpanan. Mm, mungkin bahasanya kacau dan bertele-tele ya *pundung*. Yah, semoga bisa menghibur aja deeeh ^^

Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya dan mampir~ XD ada kotak kritik dan saran kok di bawah sini, dimanfaatkan yaa~ (minta review) #dieeeshhh


End file.
